Pinky Promise, Forever
by phantomweir
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were little. Inseparable and they liked it that way. What happens when Bella starts dating a boy from the rez? And suddenly Edward loses all that's important to him. M Rating. All Human. AU/Canon. BxE J
1. I'm Driving

_"I still can't believe we're gonna be freshmen in a few weeks.." Bella's voice was almost, breathless at the prospect. She really couldn't help it, it was a huge step. Only a few years left till she was a senior. And even better, one more year her friendship with Edward had lasted._

Edward just grinned, turning his head to look at her. His green eyes seemed to twinkle, even in the dull light of twilight. His bronze hair -tousled perfectly as ever- framed his face slightly. "Yeah, it's awesome." He finally answered, turning to look back up at the clear sky.

They both remained silent, for sometime, just relishing. In the atmosphere, this was their favorite place to be alone. It was the meadow they'd accidentally discovered, when Bella'd gotten lost some years ago on a simple hiking trip. Edward couldn't stay mad at her, not since they'd discovered this place.

Sitting up, Bella looked down at Edward, with her excruiciatingly perfect brown eyes. "Edward." She said, in a serious tone, taking on a buisness like face. "Promise me, we'll be together forever." She said, holding her hand out, with a grin now.

Edward chuckled and locked his pinky with hers. "Pinky Promise, forever and ever." He said, grinning his crooked smile.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Bella sighed quietly, pulling the old quilt higher over her eyes. The dull gray light was trying to filter through her ratty old curtains. She didn't want to budge, she refused to get up until she absolutely had to. Clencing her eyes, she willed herself to drift back to sleep. It was summer, there was no need for her to be getting up so early.

"You're so lazy." A familar voice called, from the edge of the room. About the exact point of where her rocking chair would be. There was a definite smile in the scolding words.

"Hush!" She hissed, throwing a pillow towards his voice. Of course, she missed miserably. Bella never was good with aim, even if she was looking. There was no way in hell she'd hit head on without looking. On the contrary, she heard a loud crashing sound. Followed by muffled chuckling from Edward.

Bolting up in bed, she frowned seeing what she'd knocked down. It was a framed picture, that always sat on her desk. Depicting two absoultely adorable and happy children, smiling at the camera. Unfortunately, the girl was missing her front teeth and the boy was grubby from playing in the mud. But it'd been the best day of both of their lives. They day they decided they'd be friends, best friends, forever.

_"Bella." Edward had said in a buisness-man tone, suddenly serious. "We're gonna be friends forever and ever."_

"Forever and ever?" Bella had squealed in mere delight. But words weren't enough, she held up her hand, pinky up. "Pinky Promise, Forever." She giggled, as they locked pinkies with a shake.

"You didn't break it." Edward murmured, standing up now, grinning at her. He was looking, perfect and angel like as ever. She was half surprised he didn't just sprout wings or a halo any moment. He was wearing faded jeans and a black shirt, which streched against his wonderful chest.

"I know I didn't break it!" She huffed, indignantly, stomping off to her bathroom. Trying to block out the booming laughter of Edward behind her. Growling, she slammed the door closed. Only realizing she might have woken her parents with the noise. She doubted it, how else would Edward have gotten in.

With a grumble, she brushed her teeth, followed by her hair. It was matted in, haystack fashion. Or so Edward had described it the first day he'd seen it that way. Deciding she wasn't getting any better, she pulled out some clothes. She kept spares in here, for when Edward was hoarding her room.

Returning in a pair of jeans and faded tee shirt, she flopped onto her bed. Looking over at Edward, who was sitting on the rocking chair again. "So, what are the plans today Captain?" She teased, kicking her feet idly. She felt so child like, and to think, she'd be a senior next year! It just felt so dizzying to think about, so she tried not to.

"Hmm.. it's really nice. Maybe we could play in the river behind my place?" He said, picking up a teddy bear from Bella's dresser. Idly toying with the frayed and ruffed up seams on it's ears. "Or we could just go to the meadow again." He added, with a light shrug.

"I know!" Bella exclaimed, getting to her feet excitedly. "Lets go to La Push. The First Beach. I'm sure more of our friends will be there." She said, gleaming at the thought of playing in the sand and rocks. And getting to listen to the waves. She really liked La Push, even though Edward seemed to dislike the rez for some reason.

"Sure.. But you should eat first." He commented, as Bella's stomach growled loud enough to rival a jungle cat. "Then I'll drive-"

"Oh no you won't." She cut in quickly. "I don't need a panic attack today Edward." She teased, heading for her door and bouncing down the stairs. Knowing he was following behind her. He always was, just like a true best friend should.

The house was empty, Charlie was no doubt at work. Or possibly fishing, she never kept up with him. And Renee had left Bella a note, folded in half on top of a covered plate of bacon, eggs and hash browns.

_Out to shop for the day. Be back in a little while.  
Doubt I'll see you till tonight.  
You and Edward have fun. And be safe.  
Love Mom  
_Bella rolled her eyes, as she began to dig into the mildly warm food. So she hadn't left too long ago. Probably not long after letting her sleep watcher in. She moved to the fridge, as gracefully as she could. Pouring herself some orange juice, gulping it down and leaving her food half eatten.

"Alright sir. I'll got pack some things, and meet you in my truck." She called, practically snorting as Edwards face contorted at the mere thought of her truck. "Oh it isn't that bad!"

"At least if a tank hits us, we'll live." He teased, hurrying out the door. Dodging Bella's feeble and misguided slap at him. Laughing, as he heard her curse. When her hand made contact with the kitchen archway.

Hurrying up the stairs, Bella grabbed her usual duffel bag. Stuffing the quilt that her and Edward always used to lay on things. Whether it be the dirt on First Beach or the grass in their meadow. She tossed some towels in as well. She never knew when he'd get bold and throw her into the water again. With a pause, she also added some warm sweats. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she hurried out the door. Using the key in the eaves to lock the door behind her.

Stuffing the bag into the truck bed, she climbed into her trusty '53 Chevy. Edward called it a Monster, but Bella preferred to refer to it as her baby. It had more personality than Edwards' Volvo. Which stared gleaming and beautifully at Bella from the driveway.

"Well, here we go! This'll be fun!" She chimed, as the sun began to push it's way weakly from behind the clouds. Her chocolate eyes seemed to be melting from the faint heat. And they were melting Edwards' heart away. He managed to just smile, dumbfoundely as they drove towards La Push. Going as fast as her ancient truck would take them.


	2. First Beach

_"You'd better be careful. I'm not gonna fish your butt out." Edward teased, grinning his crooked smile. It never failed to make Bella's heart pound erratically. The young teen was perched carefully on a large rock, over looking the largest tide pool. The sea life moving unknowingly being watched._

_"Oh stop, like I'm gonna hurt myself!" Bella snapped back, leaning closer to the edge. She just wanted to get a closer look at the star fish. They were pretty, and so still, clutched desperately to their little rock homes. Unfortunately, grace had never befalled this poor girl. And she soon found herself tumbling face first into the pool. With a scream, she splashed about._

_"Bella!" Leaping into action, despite the pool being maybe a whole foot deep, he quickly pulled her out. And then a few feet back, looking her up and down. As if trying to appraise her and look for any injuries. He frowned, her palms had a few scrapes. But worse yet, she had a small cut on her chin. "You cut yourself.."_

_"It stings." She hissed._

_"That would be the salt water." He teased, as they both laughed about it.  


* * *

_

"I see Mike's suburban." Bella chimed, as they parked in the familiar lot. She doubted it was just Mike here all alone. At the very least, Jessica would've tagged along. She was always doing what he wanted. And Bella was surprised Mike couldn't see just why Jessica did that.

"Guess there's no alone time." Edward teased, as they climbed out. And he snagged the duffel bag before she could. Giving her a teasing sneer, her adjusted the strap. "Race ya!" He called, bolting past the truck and towards the trail they used to get to the beach itself.

"Cheater!" She shouted, taking off after him as fast as she could. She managed to make it onto the soft beach. Before her foot tangled the perilious air, sending her sprawling. Landing at Edwards' feet and to her dismay, in the viewing eyes of Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben and Tyler. "Oh jeez." She muttered, feeling the all too familiar blush creep into her cheeks.

Edward laughed and helped her to her feet, walking to meet their other friends who'd thought it was a good day to head out as well. "Well, if it isn't you guys!" He chimed, tossing the bag onto one of the many log seats around the blackened spot. They'd used, on many a night to hold bonfires.

Regaining herself, Bella quickly ran to hug Angela and Jessica with glee. She hadn't seen her best girls since the beginning of summer slumber party they held every year since junior high. They all grinned broadly at each other, seeming to be glad Bella could make it. As if they'd invited her or something.

"It's great to see you Bella!" Angela chimed, as she threw another quick hug around her shoulders. Before stepping back, grinning. "We brought some stuff to cook over a campfire later. You and Edward should stay!"

"Oh yes! Stay and eat with us!" Jessica chimed in, grinning behind Angela's back.

Bella laughed a bit and nodded. "How could I say no to such excitment?" She teased. "Me and Edward are just gonna take a quick trip to the tide pools. Then we'll be back."

As if on cue, Edward had said bye to the guys and stepped to Bella's side. "Alright, tide pools it is." He said, grinning and heading off for the trail. With Bella waving cheerfully back at her friends, before they were out of sight.

They walked in silence, for what seemed like not long enough. As they pushed through the last bit of bush, stepping into the small clearing. All the tide pools shimmered faintly in the dim light that filtered through the trees. Despite seeming so still and quiet, they were teeming with the usual life. Starfish nestled into their rock homes. Anemomes flitting in the invisible breeze, closing at the first sign of danger. Bella's favorite pool, the biggest, even had a small crab walking to and fro.

Though, Bella was the first to realize they weren't alone, she didn't say anything. She just let her chocolate eyes fall on the figures, curiously. Taking in their every muscle and form, almost relishing in it. They were three teen boys, probably around her and Edwards' age. And they were all beautifully russet-skinned, clearly from the rez. Two of the boys had cropped black hair, the middle boy, had long hair. Which flowed freely down his back like a silk curtain.

The long haired boy noticed they were no longer alone either. His black eyes lifting to meet Bella's eyes. He held her, for an intense moment in a stare almost deep enough to make her shiver. But Edward finally spoke, breaking the akward silence.

"Hey." Edward commented, non-chalantly.

"Hey." One of the cropped haired boys called back.

After an akward silence, the long haired boy spoke again. "I'm Jacob. This is Quil and Embry." He added, jabbing his thumb at the appropriate boys. "Don't think we've seen you here before.." He added.

"I'm Edward and this is Bella." Edward said, stepping to Bella's side now. "And we don't come her a lot. Just a few days a summer." He commented, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"Why don't you join us on First Beach? We're gonna have a bonfire!" Bella grinned, unable to contain her excitment about the bonfire. Though, she wondered now, if it was rude of her to invite more people. Would there even be enough to feed them? They already had to feed four boys. Could there be enough food in Forks to feed seven teen boys?

"Oh?" Jacob said, stepping a bit closer. Easily stepping over one tide pool in one stride. He considered the question. And Bella sort of hoped he said no, since she didn't think it was her job to invite people. She was ignoring the look Edward was giving her, it wasn't pleased.

"Sounds awesome!" Embry boomed, slapping Jacob on the back. "We'll bring some food to cook on the fire!"

"Yeah.. we'll see you on First Beach in a little bit." Jacob said, lighting his face up with a grin. His white teeth seemed to glisten against his russet skin.

"Already.." Edward said, turning on his heel. "Lets head back Bella." He said, stepping back through the ferns and onto the path. Without having an option or chance, she huffed.

Bella looked over her shoulder, waving. "See you guys later!" She called, running after Edward. To try and close the gap that Edwards' long legs had put between them. She finally caught up, letting out a small shriek. As her foot snagged a root and she began to fall.

Edward caught her upper arm, lifting her to her feet again. Shaking his head, he looked down at her with his crooked smile. "You're such a hazard." He commented, moving slower, so Bella didn't have to run to catch up anymore.

"Are you mad I invited those boys?" Bella asked, chewing her bottom lip slightly. If they'd been standing still, she would've been kicking her feet against the ground, like some five year old.

"Nah. Just hope there's enough food in Forks to feed us." Edward teased, looking at her. Bella sometimes wondered if he could read her mind. Cause honestly, it felt like it sometimes.

"I'm sure we'll manage. Or we can always raid Port Angeles." She commented, with a small laugh, as they finally arrived back onto the sand of First Beach, waving to their friends again.

"Bella invited some boys from the Rez to join us later." Edward said, soon as they were in hearing distance of the group. His hands stuffed in his pockets, grinning and looking side ways at Bella.

Bella felt her cheeks get red, as she crossed her arms loosely. "I just.. I thought it'd be nice." She sighed. "And I couldn't contain my excitment about the bonfire."

Everyone just rolled their eyes and laughed at Bella's pouty face. Mike didn't care, he'd brought more than enough food to feed them. And at the promise of the others bringing more food, there'd be plenty to go around. Edward did insist on running to the small store up the road, to get more soda. He didn't want anyone having to drink salt water. And he'd winked at Bella with that comment. Only making her blush more, as she helped Angela and Jessica set up the damp logs for sitting.

"Looks like it's gonna be nice and dry. Perfect bonfire weather." Bella said, taking a deep inhale of the ocean air. Flopping to sit on the log, as the boys gathered wood to light and keep the fire going with.  


* * *

**A/N:** Well, let me know what you think of it. Still just kind of, getting into the general story. I know it might seem slow, maybe boring. But it'll pick up and have a story soon. Just bear with me. 3

Also, review, it'd be much appreciated. c:


End file.
